2012
Major Events *January 3 - I Love My Friends is released to stores. *February 21 - The DVD 3-pack, Movie Pack is released to stores. *March 6 - Clean Up, Clean Up! is released to stores. *March 15 - Barney's Musical Castle performed at the Singapore Expo Hall 9 in Singapore. *May 15 - Planes, Trains & Cars is released to stores. *Sprout adds some Season 13 episodes. *July 10 - All About Opposites is released to stores. *August 26 - Treehouse TV discontinued airing Barney & Friends. *September 4 - The DVD 3-pack, The Best of Learning Pack is released to stores. *September 18 - Most Loveable Moments is released to stores. *October 16 - The DVD 3-pack, Celebrate with Barney is released to stores. *October 26: Barney Live! - Let's Go performed at Abu Dhabi National Exhibition Centre in Abu Dhabi. *November 6 - Let's Go to the Doctor is released to stores. *November 30 to December 10 - The first part of The Little Big Club: It's Party Time! performed at United Square Shopping Mall in Singapore. *December 1 to 2 - The Little Big Club Live In Concert ends its tour at the Plenary Hall at Kuala Lumpur Convention Centre in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. *December 12 to 17 - The second part of The Little Big Club: It's Party Time! performed at United Square Shopping Mall in Singapore. New Barney Songs Wereallfriends.jpg|We're All Friends|link=We're All Friends 'Cast & Crew ' 'Cast ' * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt - Costume: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson - Costume: Lauren Mayeux/ Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz - Costume: Jared Harris/ Kyle Nelson) * Katie (debut) (Kendall Hashimoto) * Logan (debut) (Lucas Kim) * Olivia (debut) (Chaselyn Cochraw) 'Crew ' Executive Producers * Karen Barnes Editors * Laura Cargile Writers * Charlotte Spivey * Michael Anthony Steele * Stephen White (Series Writer) * Michael Maurer (Series Writer) * Perri Verdino-Gates (Series Writer) * Mark S. Bernthal (Series Writer) * Cheryl Ammeter (Series Writer) * Jim Lewis (Series Writer) * Jeanne Simpson (Series Writer) * Kayte Kuch (Series Writer) * Carter Crocker (Series head Writer) Directors * Fred Holmes * Jim Rowley (Series Director) * Steven Feldman (Series Director) * Brian Mack (also Associate Director) * Ben Vaughn (Series Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * Lindy Heath Cabe (Performance Director) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Series Performance Director) * Nicole Hill-Clark (Series Performance Director) * Christine Lanning (Series Performance Director) * Doug Miller (Series Performance Director) * David Peak (Technical Director) * Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Producers * Linda Houston (Supervising Producer) * Halim Jabbour (Associate Producer) * Julie Hutchings Phillips * Charlotte Spivey (Series Producer) * Linda Dippel (Series Segment Producer) Managers * Linda Houston (Production Manager) * Steven G. McAfee (Series Production Manager) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Stage Manager) * James Johnson (Manager of Studio Operations) * Janet Rene Gershenfeld (Costume Shop Manager) Designers * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume Designer) * Randi Rogers (Makeup Designer) Coordinators * Kina Bale (Casting/Talent Coordinator) * Regan Adair (On Set Extras Coordinator) * George Selestino (Production Coordinator) * Shauna Reed (Production Coordinator for HIT) * Elizabeth Dail (Script Coordinator) * Jennifer Garlington (Art/Wardrobe Coordinator) Developers * Lori Wendt (Content Developer) Engineers * James Johnson (Chief Engineer) * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Patrick N. Sellers (Pre-Recording Engineer) Operators * Shaun Gish (Videotape Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Harold Bock (Camera Operator) * Phil Isom (Camera Operator) * Eric Norberg (Camera Operator) * Tom Post (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Jimmy Young (Post Videotape Operator) Supervisors * Elizabeth Dail (Script Supervisor) * Constanze Villines (Series Script Supervisor) * Dan Fitzner (Construction Supervisor) * Janet Bush (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Joyce Danielson (On Set Wardrobe Supervisor) * Debi Spear (On Set Wardrobe Supervisor) * Vickie Sterling (Post Production Supervisor) * Christine Lanning (Child Supervisor) Mixers * Brad Harper (Production Sound Mixer) Electricians * Hal Duncan (Master Electrician) * Eric Meisner * Turner Phillips Grips * Eric Meisner * Turner Phillips Shoppers * Steve Ochoa (Props Shopper) * Melissa James (Set Shopper) Builders * Steve Ochoa (Props Builder) Illustrators * Kathryn Yingling Artists * Kathryn Yingling (Graphic Artist) Painters * Cathy Miller (Scenic Painter) Swing Crew * Jonathan Beall Decorators * David Lott (Set Decorator) Dressers * Melissa James (Set Dresser) Stylists * Gary Shannon (Hair Stylist) Cutters * Sheila Lee Drapers * Sheila Lee Stitchers/Seamstresses * Sheila Lee * Margaret Foster (Character Seamstress) Technicians * Phillip Yonkos (Character Technician) Wranglers * Phillip Yonkos (Character Wrangler) * Mia Elvington (Character Wrangler) * Margaret Foster (Character Lead Wrangler) Effects * Vickie Sterling (Special Effects) Colorists * Shaun Gish Audio * Patrick N. Sellers (Post Production Audio) Digitizer * John Coleman Teachers * Dolores Godinez Accountants * Cory Beall (Senior Production Accountant) * Bill Norrett (Payroll Accountant) Paramedics * Josh Abla * Jordan Doughty Property Master * Tim Thomaston Assistants * Kristen Hardin (Office Production Assistant) * Jessica Sherrell (Office Production Assistant) * Andrew Newton (Camera PA) * Patrick Dwyer (Audio Assistant) * Kirk Edwards (Audio Assistant) * Lesa Foust (Audio Assistant) * Greg Beutel (Assistant Property Master) Category:Timeline